Secrets That Stay: Book Two
by Victory's Wonder
Summary: Dustin's life is getting better.. but when Jerry and Phil return, what happens? Who's life will they ruin forever? Why are they not going after Alvin? Rating may change.  Chapter EIGHT and UP are written by Timothy C.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I'm sorry I made you wait. I've had some trouble at home.**

* * *

Chapter One

''Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!'' Sophia jumped up and down on Alvin and Brittany's bed.

Brittany and Alvin both sat up. Alvin rubbed his eyes. ''What-'' Alvin's eyes widened.

Aaron, Brandan, and Dustin came running in the open door and tackled Alvin on the bed.

''Hey, Dad, so where you gonna take us today?'' Aaron asked from on top of his father's stomach. Dustin crawled next to Brittany, Sophia in the middle, and Brandan next to Alvin.

''Would you guys calm down?'' Alvin laughed. ''I was thinking we could go shopping or-''

''Shopping!'' Sophia yelled. ''Sounds great!'' Alvin glared. She shut up instantly. He chuckled.

He sighed. ''Alrighty then...''

* * *

''How about this?'' Sophia held up a sparkly tee as Brittany studdied it.

She smiled. ''I love it! Now go and try it on!'' Brittany rushed her to the fitting rooms.

Aaron put on a pair of deep red and black sneakers. ''Perfect! Can I get these?'' His eyes beamed with excitement.

Alvin laughed. ''Sure.''

Brandan came out of the fitting room with a pair of jeans. ''Hey, Dad, these fit really good! Can I get them?

''Go for it, kiddo!''

Dustin looked through the shirts. He, for some reason, couldn't find one that was in his liking. He looked over and saw Brittany and Sophia looking through shirts. Sophia held up a purple one and showed it to Brittany. It was a tank-top and had in cursive writing 'Popstar'.

_'That's kinda pretty...'_ Dustin shook his head to clear the thought. He grabbed a random dark purple tee and looked at Alvin. He gasped when he saw Alvin standing next to him.

The look on his face was strange. ''Having second thoughts?'' Alvin looked down and locked eyes with Dustin.

Dustin's brow furrowed. ''Of course not!'' He held up the shirt in hopes to change the subject. ''I like this one. Can I get it?''

Alvin sighed. ''Yeah.''

They went to many different stores and they all found something. When they got back to the hotel, it was about 9pm.

They got out of the rental car and walked toward the hotel. None of them noticing the two men behind the held-up news paper on one of the benches.

''Four kids? Are you kidding me?'' a dark voice asked.

''Oh, stop complaining!'' the other voice said. This one was even darker. ''It gives us a better selection.''

They both smirked. ''True. So who are we-''

''I'm not sure yet.'' he lowered his voice as the woman at the counter looked over at him. ''But I have a good idea on who it might be.''

* * *

**LOL sorry for the cliff-hanger. I couldn't resist it! I bet you can't guess on who those two guys are. Any ideas? LOL you probably already know. It's easy!**

**Now Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

I'll have to say... this chapter is actually pretty good! Hope you guys feel the same way.

* * *

Chapter Two

"I have to get away from here!" the young boy said, while running for his life through the woods.

_'Why me?Why did they choose me?'_ He then looked down and realized his pants were unbuttoned, so he stopped running to fix them and slumped down next on a tree to catch his breath.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Seville!" he heard a dark voice yell from not too far away.

He looked to his left and back to his right, before standing back up and running again.

"Look, over there!" he heard another voice. It wasn't as dark as the other, but it still had a terrifying tone.

Oh no! They saw me! Now what do I do? Then he felt something grab his side, spin him around and push him to the ground.

"No, please! Stop!" He begged the man to stop, but he continued to pull the boy's pants down while the other held down his hands.

"Please! Please stop! Please!"

Alvin jerked awake in his hotel bed. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was heavy.

''Alvin, honey, are you okay?'' He looked to his left and saw Brittany looking back with worried eyes.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' he lied. ''Just a bad dream.''

Brittany knew better. ''It was about your dad and uncle wasn't it?'' She put a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. ''Yeah. Ever since we got here, I keep getting this wierd feeling that we were being... followed.''

''Well, I saw some paparazzi lurking around the store earlier-''

''No, not like that! It's a wierd.. scary feeling.'' Alvin sighed. ''We need to go home tomorrow. You know, in case it.. is.. Jerry and Phil.'' he spoke their names with venom.

''Alright. I'll tell the kids.. you can pack our stuff and I'll help them pack theirs.''

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

''Why are we leaving so soon?'' Aaron groaned. Brandan hit him in the shoulder and glared.

''Yeah, Mom, why can't we stay a little longer?'' Sophia moaned from the back of the group.

Alvin turned toward the two complaining kids. ''We're going home! No complaints!'' The two cowered back. Alvin looked down. ''Sorry. Just.. let's go.''

They loaded up in the bus and found a seat. Alvin and Brittany in the front behind the driver, and the kids scattered out.

Aaron was in the mood to annoy people. ''Hey, Rodney, are we there yet?'' he shouted.

''No, not yet kiddo.'' he replied. Brandan giggled.

Aaron smirked. ''How about now?'' he shouted again.

Alvin turned in his seat and gave his son a warning glare. Aaron nodded and slumped back in his seat.

''No, Aaron we're still not there.'' Rodney sighed.

Alvin turned back around. Aaron chuckled. Oh boy...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

''Home sweet home.''Alvin laughed as he fell back onto the couch. Aaron and Brandan ran to their bedroom, but Sophia remained in the living room with Alvin. Brittany down to the den.

Dustin sat next to his dad. ''Um, Dad, can I ask you a question?''

Alvin smirked. ''You already did.'' Dustin looked away. ''Sorry, sure kiddo.''

''Um, well, why did we have to leave so early?'' Dustin asked meeting his father's eyes.

''Well, um, I..'' Alvin trailed off. How was he supposed to tell his son about something like this?

Dustin waited patiently. ''It's complicated, Dustin.'' Alvin didn't wanna lie, but he tried his best to avoid the real answer.

''How is it complicated?'' Dustin tilted his head slightly.

Alvin sighed. ''Well, it's just.. I-I... I'll tell you when you're older.''

Dustin leaned back on the couch. ''Okay.''

***-Outside-***

The same two men sat in a black van across the street.

''Well, who are we taking?'' the one in the passenger seat asked eagerly.

The other man smiled. ''We'll leave the girl. She's not worth our time, Phil.''

Phil nodded. ''That leaves the other three. Alvin's too old for us to mess around with, Jerry, and he can put up a better fight now than when he was younger.''

''I know.'' Jerry huffed. ''I'm, debating on the older one, Aaron, I think is his name... or maybe the one who wears purple a lot...''

Phil thought for a moment. ''You mean Dustin?''

Jerry snapped his fingers. ''Dustin! That's it!''

''So we're taking Dustin?'' Phil asked. ''What about-''

''I don't know!'' Jerry hissed. He looked out of the car window and toward the house.

He started up the van and drove off down the road.

* * *

**Not bad, huh? I told you... Remeber Alvin's dream in Why Me? That's what I used for the beginnig of this chapter. I only changed a small part of it.**

**I need your help! I have a poll on my profile.. who should Jerry and Phil take next? Go and vote! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is EXTREMELY short! I have BIG plans for the next chapter and I couldn't get myself to put it all into one even though this is EXTREMELY short. **

* * *

Chapter Three

''What do you think, Jerry?'' Phil asked and handed the binoculars to the other man.

He gave a toothy grin. ''They're perfect.'' he breathed.

They watched as the two children played around outside in the yard. One in red and black. The other in deep purple.

''We'll take them in the morning. Early... in the morning... while they're asleep. Windows aren't that hard to break.'' Jerry laughed.

''It'll be perfect.'' Phil shook his head in sighed. ''I don't know if I can wait that long.''

''Be patient, Brother.'' Jerry watched as he saw the father, Alvin, open the door and yell for the kids to come inside. ''Be patient.''

* * *

**Can you guess who the two kids are? It's easy!**

**Any ideas for what Jerry and Phil can do to them? Tell me!**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long! I have REALLY GOOD ideas, but I had SUCH A HARD TIME putting it into a chapter!**

**I guess you could say it was a chapter worth waiting for... right?**

**Sorry it's short. Just be happy it's not as short as the last.**

* * *

Chapter Five

''That was easier than I thought!'' Jerry laughed as he shoved a young boy, Dustin, in purple pajamas into the back of the van.

Phil howled with laughter. ''No kiddin' on that one!'' He shoved another boy, Aaron, in red and black pajamas into the van ans slammed the door shut.

Jerry took the drivers seat and Phil took the passenger's side. Jerry started up the van and began to drive.

''Let us out!'' Aaron yelled. He squirmed and tried to get loose from the tight knot Phil had put on their hands with rope. He yelled again and kicked the window.

''Hey, Kid, cut that out! You'll break the window!'' Phil yelled back at Aaron.

''That's the point, Asshole!''

Phil's face grew red with anger. ''You just wait until I get a hold of you!'' Phil warned. ''You'll be regretting that!''

Aaron kicked the window again. Dustin looked at him worriedly. ''A.J. stop kicking! It'll just make it worse!'' he hissed between clenched teeth.

Jerry smiled. ''Yeah, it'll only make it worse.'' The two older men laughed.

Dustin and Aaron looked at each other. Tears filled up Dustin's eyes. Aaron sighed and looked passed his brother and out the window. They both knew they were in deep trouble.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alvin made his way up the staircase and into Aaron's bedroom. ''Aaron,'' he whispered and walked in, ''get up we're going to-''

Aaron wasn't in his room.

Alvin looked to his left. The bathroom door was wide open.

Aaron wasn't in the bathroom.

Alvin went room to room to check for the other kids.

Dustin was gone too.

''Brittany!''

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

''Thank you officer.'' Alvin replied and shut the front door.

He turned and faced his family.

Sophia and Brandan were hugging each other trying to calm the other. Brittany sat between Eleanor and Jeanette while Simon and Theodore sat next to each other with a young Emily between them. Wyatt and Jacqueline were comforting each other. There wasn't a dry face in the house.

''Well, he said that they can try their best to find them... and all we can do is wait.'' Alvin sighed and ran a hand through his bushy hair.

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket and faced away.

''Kids, go upstairs and do find something to do. Us adults need to talk.'' Simon motioned to the stairs.

They did as told and went to Sophia's room.

Brittany walked slowly to her husband. ''Alvin?''

Alvin punched the wall hard with his right fist. He let out a choked sob and fell to his knees.

Simon and Theodore ran to each side of him. Jeanette and Eleanor followed. Brittany managed to get between him and the wall and grabbed his face with her hand.

She gazed into his eyes. ''Sweety, I know it's bad, but-'' Alvin cut her off.

''No, Britt... you don't understand.'' His voice cracked. ''It's not bad.. it's horrible!''

Simon and Theodore put their foreheads to the side of Alvin's head. ''It'll be okay Alvin.'' Simon soothed.

''I was watching the news yesterday...'' Brittany tilted her head slightly and nodded. ''My dad and uncle got out of jail... they escaped.'' He whispered the last part. Everyone gasped.

Alvin and Theodore locked gazes.. each remembering the torment they went through at such a young age.

Theodore began, ''You mean..''

Alvin let another choked sob. ''They kept their promise.''

* * *

**What promise are Alvin and Theodore talking about? What'll happen next to Dustin and Aaron? Read and find out. **

**Chapter Five coming soon.**

**Review... you know you want to. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Surprisingly, it wasn't caused by writers block. All of the stress at home delayed me on writing up the chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Five

''P-Promise? What promise?'' Simon was the first to speak.

Brittany let go of Alvin's face so he could turn to his brother.

Alvin stood and leaned against the window for support. ''W-Well, the last time I saw my dad, he told me that if I ever got away from him...'' He paused and looked at the floor. ''...H-He said he would give up on me, and in a few years... when I have kids...''

Alvin slid back down to the floor. His body shook with every cry.

Jeanette went to Alvin and sat next to him. Brittany took the other side.

''Shh. Alvin, it's okay. Just tell us what he said.'' Jeanette rubbed circles on his back while Brittany ran her hands through his hair.

Alvin leaned back against the wall. ''He s-said... he said that he would come after my kids... and they would go through the same torture I did!'' He looked at Brittany. ''You have no idea what he put me through! None of you do!''

Eleanor tried to sooth him. ''Alvin, calm down.''

''No, Eleanor! You have no idea!'' He wiped away a few tears with his sleeve.

Brittany grew aggravated. ''Listen, Alvin, I know he did some pretty bad stuff, but-''

''Pretty bad stuff? Brittany my dad started beating me when I was five! One my seventh birthday, he raped me! That was my present from him! Britt, this went on until I was thirteen!''

Alvin stopped. His face was red with embarrassment and anger. They all stared at him with shock and horror. No one had noticed the kids had came down from the bedroom and were in the doorway.

He began again. ''A teacher at school saw the bruises I had on my arms. She called some social workers... and when they showed up... my dad was beating me. That's how I got out.'' His voice had lowered to nearly a whisper.

The kids stood frozen in the doorway. The shared glances with each other and slowly made their way back up the stairs.

''Alvin, why didn't you tell us?'' Theodore's lower lip quivered.

Alvin sucked in a breath of air. ''I was afraid to. I was scared to know what you would think of me.''

''Well, why didn't we hear anything? I mean, we would have heard something going on.'' Simon asked in confusion.

''Because he would usually drug me or put tape across my mouth. Remember how I was always so tired in the mornings? He would wait until everyone was asleep.. then he would come to my room.'' Alvin's voice went from a whisper to almost yelling. ''It wasn't only my dad. He would sometimes invite Phil over... or maybe some friends. Girl or boy.. it didn't matter. He just loved to see me in pain!''

All faces was wet with tears. They knew Alvin had a tough life, but they didn't know it was that bad.

''I don't even know the names of the people who... who... did that to me! I just remember it hurting so, so much.'' Simon leaned forward and wiped away a few of Alvin's tears with his thumb.

Simon sniffed and said, ''I'm so sorry, Alvin. I had no idea..''

Alvin laughed slightly and looked away. ''Exactly. You had no idea.. and I wanted it to stay that way. But now I don't know what I'm going to do.''

Jeanette looked over to Eleanor. ''What about counseling?'' Eleanor replied, ''Possibly. It would help a lot.''

''I'll take counseling when I have my kids back.'' He raised up and grabbed his hat off of the couch. ''I don't care what those damn cops said... I'm not going to sit here while my kids are being hurt.''

He walked toward the door. Brittany followed. ''Alvin you can't-''

''Yes, Brittany, I can.. and I will. I think I have a good idea on where they're keeping them.'' He looked into her crystal blue orbs.

She wiped away a tear and kissed him on the cheek. ''Alright... fine, but-''

''Your not going alone.'' Theodore cut in.

Simon and Theodore each took a place next to their eldest brother. Simon put his hand on Alvin's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. ''We're here for you, Al. Just lead the way.''

Alvin smiled and his brothers and hugged them tight. They each glanced to their wife then made their way out the door and down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending. The rest wasn't that bad, though.**

**I left out Dustin and Aaron's part because I wanted you guys to understand what all had happened to Alvin when he was a kid. The next chapter is gonna have more of the boys side of the story.**

**Honest but nice. Review.**


	6. Author's Note: IMPORTANT!

... ...

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry it takes me so long to update! I'm not stuck and I don't have writer's block... but I'm really stressed out from all the trouble at home and it's completely throwing me off and making it hard for me to write anything!**

**Remember... I have NOT given up on the story! I'm gonna update... but it might be another week or so.**

**Please don't give up on the story!**

**P.S. I can see that people are reading, but not many are reviewing!**

**Come on, people!**

**Anonymous reviewers are aloud, too! Please review my chapters if you have time. I'd really like to know what you think of the story. Good.. bad.. just tell me, please?**

**Again, I don't have writer's block.. but I still accept any ideas.**

... ...


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me FOREVER to write this up for you! Drama at home and school is throwing me off. =(**

* * *

Chapter Six

''Aaron!'' Alvin bellowed as loud as he could manage. ''Dustin!''

Theodore glanced behind him and got closer to Simon. ''I sure wish we brought a flashlight.

The sun was beginning to set and the sky grew darker by the minute.

Simon nodded then looked to his older brother. ''Hey, Alvin, are you positive that you know where we are?''

Alvin sighed and rolled his eyes. ''Of corse, Si. I know where our old house is.''

The two youngest brothers remained quiet at the last comment. Alvin was the only one of the three who remembered exactly where the house was and what it looked like. Simon and Theodore could remember certain roads and a little detail of the house.

The three finally made their way through the alley. The view was entirely different from where they currently lived. Broken glass from beer bottles were scattered throughout the grass and most buildings looked to be worn down.

Alvin made his way off the grass and onto the sidewalk. Simon and Theodore followed.

Alvin pointed forward. ''I see it! Come on guys!'' They all hurried to a word down building. One of the windows on the second floor was open.

Theodore looked up at the building. His eyes grew big. ''This was our.. house?''

''I.. I.. b-but...'' Simon stuttered but couldn't find the right words to say.

Alvin sighed and looked to his brothers. ''Yeah, well.. a lot has changed over time.''

Alvin went to the door and tried the doorknob. It was locked. He backed up and looked back to the open window. ''Up there.'' He pointed and his brothers followed his gaze. ''That's the only way in.''

Simon's brow furrowed. ''Isn't there a back door?'' This caused Alvin to laugh a little.

''Yes. But if they're smart enough to lock the front door, they'll lock the back door.'' Alvin chuckled and crossed his arms.

Simon nodded to himself while Theodore remained to stare toward the window. His forehead wrinkled in confusion. ''Um.. I think we're being watched...''

The two eldest brothers shared a worried look. Alvin watched the window and saw the curtain move slightly. He bent down and picked up a small rock. He drew back his arm and threw the rock inside the house. He listened and heard it hit the floor... Then it came flying back out the window.

Alvin put his foot in between two loose bricks and his hands gripped the higher ones and he began to climb. ''Alvin!'' Simon hissed. ''Don't do that! You never know who it could be!''

''Well, it might be my kids.. so I'll take my chances!'' He hissed back.

Before the other two could react, two pairs of arms reached out and pulled Alvin inside through the window.

Theodore and Simon panicked. ''Alvin!''

They heard a clicking sound behind them. When they turned around, two tall, muscular men stood there. One with a gun, the other with a butchers knife.

The two men ushered Simon and Theodore in the house after one unlocked the door. They lead them up the stairs and into a white room filled with familiar people...

* * *

**I know, I know... DANG CLIFF-HANGERS! Yeah, yeah, it's short. At least you got something so no complaining! XD**

**It won't take me as long for the next chapter. =p**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright, I know it's short... but I'm having a major crises at home and, again, it's throwing me off course! My grandma is in the hospital and she isn't doing very well at all. She's getting worse. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Alvin was happy, sad, frightened, and mad all at the same time.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were shoved forward and the door was slammed shut.

''D-Daddy..'' Dustin's voice was barely a whisper as he wiped away same tears. Aaron had his arms around his brother in a tight embrace.

Alvin ran to his two kids and pulled them close. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Simon and Theodore came to either side of Alvin and sat in the floor against the wall. Alvin turned around and held Dustin and Aaron against him as he leaned back on the wall.

''Dustin? Aaron?'' Alvin did his best to keep his voice steady. ''D-Did.. w-what...''

Dustin's breath hitched in his throat. _'I can't tell him! Wait.. Aaron knows..'_

''They d-did things.. to both of us...'' Aaron stared at the floor afraid to meet anyone's eyes.

Alvin's heart felt like it broke into a million pieces.

Simon spoke first. ''Th-They.. w-what did they d-do to you..''

Dustin wiped away a tear. 'Oh no! Ugh! Dammit, Aaron!'

''Guys?'' Theodore spoke. ''You need to tell us.''

''J-Jerry would.. beat me.'' Alvin pulled Aaron closer and stroked his hair. ''Sometimes he would do.. other things.''

Aaron burried his head into his father's shirt. ''Shh, Aaron, it's alright. It won't happen ever again.''

Simon looked to Dustin. ''Dustin..'' Dustin's head snapped to the direction of the voice. ''What happened?''

FLASH-BACK

''Now, Dustin, there's nothing to worry about.'' Jerry purred into the young boy's ear.

Dustin was pinned against Jerry's bedroom wall with his hands above his head.

Dustin sobbed, ''N-No.. please..''

Jerry forced a kiss onto Dustin's lips. Dustin struggled under the man's grip, but Jerry was too strong.

Jerry unbuttoned Dustin's jeans and put his hand below the boy's waist. He broke the kiss and smiled at Dustin.

''So we have a halfy, huh?'' Dustin's bottom lip quivered and he tried to free his arms again with no luck.

''This makes it even better.'' he whispered. ''A few rounds with.. the boy, Dustin. Then a few rounds with the girl.. what's her name?''

Dustin brought his knee onto the older man's sensitive area. Having the chance, he made a dash to the door... only to be stopped by Phil.

''Now where do you think your going young lady?'' Phil laughed as he pulled Dustin toward the bed and pushed him onto it.

Dustin looked him in the eye and yelled, ''I-I'm not a girl!''

''Your not?'' Jerry, after the pain eased off, came over to the two and acted confused. ''So your a boy?'' Jerry laughed. ''No! You can't be a boy because there's nothing in your pants to prove it!''

Phil left the room and closed the door. Jerry crawled on top of Dustin and pinned his arms down once again whispering hurtful comments to the younger boy as he took away his innocents.

END of FLASH-BACK

Dustin burried his head into his dad's shirt. Aaron leaned on Simon.

''He r-raped me daddy.''

* * *

**Should I raise the rating to an M.. or is it still tame enough to call a T?**

**I'm not promising anything, but I'll do my best to get you guys a chapter.**

**Please review?**


	9. Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT!

... ...

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm sorry, but I won't be continuing with this story... **

**I have WAY too much going on to finish it! My grandma is EXTREMELY sick and I still have to deal with school! Then I have to deal with MYSELF being sick.. **

**But I thought, "I can't just leave the story. It has to be finished, and I'm really the only one who knows what's going to happen." So I found someone to take over! **_**Timothy C.**_

**Yes, I will remain on Fan-Fiction. I will most likely Read and Review for a while until everything at home starts getting better, and I can think clearly enough to write. But, uh, it might be a few months...**

**Well, sorry again. I hope you continue reading.**

**~Monica~**

**... ...**

**Just thought I'd add a little... my grandma passed away February 26th. **

**=(**

**I would've put it on here sooner, but I didn't have time and I didn't want to talk about it.**

**~Monica~**

**... ...**


	10. Chapter 8

**Timothy C. has officially taken over! From now on, the chapters are his... not mine. **

* * *

Chapter 8

Alvin held his sons close and gently rubbed their backs to comfort them. Simon looked around the room, trying to come up with a plan of escape. The room was almost empty, save for a small bed.

"What are we going to do?", Theodore asked from his seat on the floor near Alvin.

"We'll find a way out...", Alvin tried to sound confident, but even his optimism was starting to wear thin.

They had been being held captive for a few hours now and the sun was starting to set.

"Are we going to die, Daddy?", Dustin had stopped crying but his eyes were still red and puffy.

Alvin felt his heart break in two at the sound of hopelessness in his child's voice, "No, We're going to be alright. I promise."

Alvin looked to his blue clad brother with pleading eyes, asking an unspoken question about escape possibilities. Simon looked around the quickly darkening room and shrugged with a frown. Alvin felt a pit form in his stomach, _I found them only to lose everything?_

"Wait... Someone is pulling up out front", Simon gestured to the window, which was the only source of light in the room.

Theodore got up and walked over to the window, while Alvin stayed with his kids.

A small but hopeful smile tugged at the edges of Theodore's lips, "It's a police car..."

Simon dashed to the window and conformed with his own eyes what his brother said, "It is!"

The car pulled to a stop and two officers got out. They walked up to the door and knocked on it. The voices of a few men could be heard from down stairs but quickly quieted down at the command of a louder voice.

The front door opened and a man began to talk to the officers, "Good evening officers, what brings you out here?" The man spoke in a calm, almost rehearsed tone.

The older looking of the two male officers responded, "We have reports of two escaped convicts some where in the neighborhood", he reached into his breast pocket and unfolded a piece of paper, "Have you seen these two men?"

Theodore watched as the man looked at the paper and shook his head, "Can't say that I have... If I do I'll let you know."

The officer took the paper back and put in his pocket again, "Alright, be sure and call if you do."

Theodore's heart sank as the officers began to walk towards their car. He couldn't believe their only hope for rescue was about to leave. He couldn't let that happen. "Simon get ready. I'm going to do something risky..."

Simon nodded and waited.

Theodore leaned his head out the window, "Help! We're being held captive!"

The officers and the man who answered the door turned to look up at the window.

"There are five of us up here, two are kids!", Theodore watched as the officers pulled their guns on the men before they could react.

One of the officers talked into his radio and called for back up. The other, the younger of the two, kept his gun on the man at the door, "How many of you are in there?"

"Four, counting the two you are looking for", the man lost his earlier cool tone and his voice was now shaking.

The younger officer called out, "Come on out, all of you. This doesn't need to get messy."

Another man quickly ran outside with a gun and was about to fire at the cops, "I'm not going to jail!", he yelled as he aimed.

The sound of a gun shot filled the small room that all five of the chipmunks were in and Theodore could see the gun man fall to the ground griping his now wounded shoulder.

Phil and Jerry both exited the house with their hands up. "Don't shoot, we surrender", Phil said as he, Jerry and the other man got on their knees.

The younger officer looked up at the window, "You're safe now. We'll be up in a minute."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Alvin sat in the hospital waiting room with Brittany hugging him. The rest of the family was gathered around and exchanging hugs. The only members of the Seville clan not present were Dustin and Aaron, who were still being checked out for injuries.

"I can't believe you would just rush in head first! You could have gotten everyone killed!", Brittany shouted at Alvin while she hugged him.

"I know... But I couldn't wait for the police to show up", Alvin held onto his wife who was crying with tears of relief that everyone was alive.

A male doctor walked into the waiting room and approached the family, "Mister and Misses Alvin Seville?"

Alvin and Brittany nodded.

"You can see your children now", he gestured to the door and began to lead them down the hallway.

Brittany held Alvin's hand tightly while they walked.

The doctor stopped just outside of a room, "They're inside. They're physically alright, but they are both very distraught from the sexual assaults... It will do them some good to have their parents with them."

The doctor opened the door and stood the the side to let them in. Alvin and Brittany both rushed into the room and the doctor closed the door behind them, giving them privacy with their children.

"Mommy!", both Aaron and Dustin called out as they ran to Brittany and hugged her.

"I missed you both so much!", Brittany held onto her children as if someone was going to snatch them away again.

After a few tender minutes of hugs and kisses from both Alvin and Brittany they all sat together on one of the hospital beds.

"Can we go home?", Aaron asked while he cuddled up to his father.

"Or at least get some cloths...", Dustin tugged at the hospital gown that hung over his body.

"The doctor said you're both alright to go home so we're going to check you out and take you home in just a few minutes", Brittany said while she gently ran her hand through Dustin's hair.

Brittany pulled Alvin and Aaron into the hug that she and Dustin were sharing, "We won't ever let anyone hurt you again... I promise."

* * *

**There you go! We both hope you like it! Now, there's only one thing left to do... REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, this is Timothy.C speaking. I didn't say high last time so HI! I hope you are all enjoying reading this. Don't forget to review and tell us both what you think. ~T.C**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Two weeks had passed since Dustin and Aaron were safely returned home. Neither of the boys acted the same since they had gotten home. Aaron seemed to pretend it had never happened, except when he was around Dustin. Dustin on the other hand had grown skittish to touch of any adult other then Alvin or Brittany, and even had a hard time with them.

Dustin sat on his bed, quietly listing to music. This was his new afternoon hobby.

There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Who is it?", Dustin muted his music and waited for an answer.

"It's me, Aaron. Can I come in?" Dustin turned off his Ipod and put it on his bedside table.

"Yeah," While Aaron entered the room Dustin repositioned himself to make room for Aaron to sit on his bed.

Aaron closed the door and took a seat next to Dustin and gave him a worried look, "Mom and Dad asked me if I wanted to see a councilor about what happened..."

Dustin nodded, Alvin and Brittany had already talked to him about the same thing, "What did you say?"

"I told them I wasn't sure about what I wanted..." Aaron had an uncharacteristic frown on his face while he spoke. "What did you tell them?"

Dustin shook his head, "I told them I wasn't ready to talk about it yet but that I would let them know when I was."

"Dustin... what do you think we should do?" Aaron watched his brother's face for an answer.

Dustin simply shrugged, "I have no idea. This isn't the kind of thing we should be dealing with."

Aaron pulled Dustin into a hug, "I know." Dustin returned his brother's embrace.

"What do you say we both go? If we don't like it we can always just stop going."Aaron suggested as he pulled away from their brotherly embrace.

Dustin took a few minutes to think about it before answering, "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

Aaron smiled, he had been hoping that Dustin would go for his idea. Aaron wasn't sure he could face it alone but as long as he had Dustin with him he was sure that he would make it through. "Let's go tell Mom and Dad."

Dustin nodded and they both began to head for the living room. Before reaching the door to his room Dustin felt his stomach start doing back flips. He put his hand on his belly and stopped walking. Aaron took note of this and became concerned, "Dustin, are you alright?"

Dustin nodded, "Yeah, I just feel a little queasy and light headed. Just give me a sec." After about half a minute Dustin shook his head, "I feel better now. Let's go see Mom and Dad."

Alvin and Brittany wasted no time setting up appointments for the two boys. They had manged to get them in within only a few days and it was now the morning of their first session.

The sun seeped in through the slightly open curtain of Dustin's room. As his eyes opened he felt a pit in his stomach. He sat up and put a hand on his mid-section, "What did I eat?"

The young boy scooted out of bed and stretched, an action he regretted as soon as his head began to spin. "Not good!", he said aloud to himself before clasping a hand over his mouth and running for the bathroom.

The toilet flushed and Dustin wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his purple pajama shirt.

There was a knock on the door, "Dustin are you alright?" Aaron's voice could be heard from the other side of the door, "I saw you running in here and I heard you throwing up."

Dustin turned the sink on and rinsed out his mouth before answering his brother, "I think so, I'm probably just nervous about today."

Aaron watched as the door to the bathroom opened and his younger brother stood with a pained look on his face, "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good", Dustin began to make his way to the kitchen for some breakfast with Aaron close in tow.

The boys entered to kitchen to find only Alvin had beaten them there, "Morning you two", he said with a warm smile while he ate a bowl of cereal.

Dustin took a seat on the opposite side of the table from his father, while Aaron made himself a bowl of cereal.

Before he finished preparing his breakfast Aaron turned to Dustin, "Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

Dustin shook his head in response, "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Alvin took note of his son's demeanor and raised and eyebrow, "Are you feeling okay, Dustin?"

The boy shook his head, "No my stomach feels like there are two cats fighting in it..." He put a hand on his belly and grimaced.

"Are you going to be able to go to your appointment?" Alvin's tone wasn't one of inquisition but concern.

Dustin nodded, it had taken him awhile to gather the nerves to go in the first place and on top of that Aaron needed him there for support, he wasn't going to let a silly thing like a tummy ache mess that up.

Alvin glanced over at the wall clock, "Well you still have about four hours until its time so let's hope you feel better by then." Dustin nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dustin now sat in the small, but cozy feeling waiting room in the office of Dr. Michel Cane. It was now some time after eleven A.M and he was waiting for his brother to be done with his session. Dustin had already had his turn with the doctor.

The boy let out a sigh of relief. Now that his stomach had calmed down he was very hungry. But it was odd, he wanted a pickle dipped in peanut butter. Normally this would not have sounded appetizing but right now it was all Dustin wanted to eat.

While he waited his thoughts drifted back to his time with the doctor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Have a seat", the doctor spoke in a calm deep tone.

Dustin took a seat on the large couch.

The doctor ran a hand through his dirty-blond hair and smiled at Dustin, "How are you today?"

He simply shrugged, "Okay, I guess."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" His voice held no pressure in it, only patients.

When Dustin looked at the tall and skinny man, he felt like he was trust worthy. Dustin thought about what to say, _How do I talk about something like this? Aaron and I haven't even talked to each other about it..._

The doctor patiently waited for a response from the boy.

The youth shrugged, "I don't know where to start...".

Dr. Cane rubbed his shaved chin, "How about we tell each other our names?"

Dustin nodded, "That sounds like a good place to start. I'm Dustin Seville."

The doctor nodded, "It's nice to meet you Dustin, I'm Michel Cane." Dr. Cane held out his hand to Dustin in a friendly gesture.

Dustin looked at his hand and began to reach for it but pulled back at the last second. He still didn't like being touched by adults. "I'm sorry." The young boy blushed.

"Why? You've done nothing wrong." Dr. Cane's voice was filled with understanding and kindness.

As the doctor's words sank in a small hint of a smile pulled at his lips for the first time in weeks, _I didn't do anything wrong..._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dustin was brought back to the present by the sound of Aaron exiting the office. He looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow, "So how did it go?"

Aaron shrugged, "Well we talked a little bit, but we didn't get to anything to deep yet."

Dustin nodded, "Same here. But it feels good to have someone to talk to."

"Let's go wait for Dad to pick us up." As Aaron finished his sentence Alvin walked into the waiting room. "Never mind."

Alvin wrapped and arm around each of his son's shoulders, "What do you two say we go out to lunch, just the three of us, to celebrate?"

They both nodded and the three of them began to walk out while Alvin asked them what they wanted to eat for lunch, "So what are you hungry for?"

Dustin's stomach growled, "Well, its a little odd but..."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Another week has passed and Dustin had woken up sick every morning but he always felt better by noon. But that wasn't his biggest concern right now. Dustin was standing in the bathroom with a worried look on his face. He may not like it but physically he was still a female and right now that was the source of his concern.

Dustin had been keeping track of his periods ever since he started getting them and he was due for one, over due in fact by a few days. It was beginning to scare him. _I need to ask Mom about this. _

He took a deep breath and walked down the hall to his parents room and knocked on the door. "Come in," came Brittany's voice from the other side.

He did so and closed the door behind him. His mom was sitting in front of her large mirror putting on makeup. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw his dad was not in the room.

"Can I talk to you about something?", he asked quietly.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?", Brittany continued to look in the mirror while she talked.

"Um, well. I haven't had my period yet and it should have started a few days ago. Could I be sick?"

Brittany stopped brushing her hair and turned to face her son, her eyes were wide as her mind raced. The pieces began to fall into place in her head. Morning sickness, odd cravings and now this? Brittany's heart skipped a beat but she kept a calm tone in her voice, "We should take you to the doctor..."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Brittany and Alvin stood in the hallway of Dustin's Gynecologist's office waiting for the doctor to finish her exam of Dustin. The door to the exam room opened and a medium height women with brown hair walked out and closed the door behind her.

She looked at Brittany and Alvin and gave them a nod, "She's pregnant..."

* * *

**Daddy'sGirl123: Awesome, huh? Review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Not much to say about this one other then I hope you like it.~T.C**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

"No Mom, I'm keeping it!", Dustin's voice was filled with anger and stress as he yelled at his mother in the living room of their house.

Brittany let out an annoyed groan, "Don't be ridiculous, you're too young to take care of a baby!" Brittany's tone was one of frustration. They had been having this back and forth all the way home from the doctor's office.

"I know that!" Dustin took a moment to breath and calm his voice, "But it's not the baby's fault that this happened..."

Brittany's face softened when she saw her son's eyes begin to fill with tears "But... Dustin, I know that but you can't put yourself at risk." Brittany extended her hand and placed it on Dustin's shoulder gently.

"I can handle it. I have to because there is no way I'm going to kill this baby." Dustin put his hand over his belly and frowned.

"Well then I think that settles that..." Alvin, who had remained silent the entire time, spoke out from his seat on the couch.

Brittany let out a sigh of defeat, "Well, what are we going to do when the baby comes?"

Alvin got one of his famous "know it all" expressions on his face that Brittany had hated ever since they were little. "Simple, Dustin can give it up for adoption."

The frown on Dustin's face deepened. "I don't want to just abandon it and hope it finds a good home. It's a baby, not a puppy..."

Alvin shook his head. "You won't be, you can interview the families ahead of time and pick the one you think will be best."

Dustin's eyes lit up. "I can do that?" Dustin looked into his father's sea blue eyes through his own wet ones.

Alvin nodded with a smile. Dustin ran over to his dad and leaped onto his lap and hugged him."Careful you can't go jumping about every which way, you have a kid to think about." Dustin blushed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it quicker then you think." Brittany let out another sigh, "I cant wait till the hormones kick in..."

Dustin had a confused look his face, "What do you mean?"

Alvin chuckled at his child's ignorance, "You'll see."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aaron walked into the room followed closely by the rest of the Seville children, "What's going on? You all rushed out of hear in a hurry and now this? Did we miss something?"

Alvin shook his head and waved for the kids to come and sit next to him and Dustin. They did so and looked at their father with expectant eyes.

Alvin looked at Dustin, "Would you like to tell them or do you want me to?" Alvin put his hand on his son's back and gently rubbed it to give him support.

As the relief of what his father told him began to leave him Dustin found himself suddenly very embarrassed, "I..." Dustin felt his chest tighten with stress until the words of Dr. Cane echoed in his head, "You've done nothing wrong..."

_This isn't my fault and I have nothing to be ashamed of. _Dustin took a deep breath to compose himself before speaking to his siblings, "Well, because of what happened to Aaron and I a few weeks ago..."

Dustin looked at his family, who were all waiting for the details, and took another deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Dustin closed his eyes and waited for their reactions.

What happened next surprised him, he felt three pairs of arms holding him tight. He opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by his siblings. The emotions of the moment caught up to him and Dustin began to cry again as he held onto his brother's and sister.

"We're here for you." Sophia had begun to cry as well while she spoke.

**** 5 months later****

Dustin laid awake as the sun crept in his window. He put his hand on his belly, which was finally starting to show signs of the life inside. The morning sickness stopped about a month ago, which made Dustin very happy.

Sleep had been more and more hard to come by as the pregnancy wore on. Dustin found himself taking quite a few naps throughout the day.

"Why do you insist that we get up at sunrise?" Dustin looked at his bulging belly as if expecting an answer.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, "Well I have news for you, we're sleeping in today whether you like it or not!" There was no answer which Dustin took to mean the baby did not disagree for once.

It wasn't long before Dustin had fallen back asleep. When Dustin woke up he found that it was close to noon. His stomach grumbled with hunger. "Let's eat."

Dustin made his way to the kitchen, stopping along the way for his half hourly bathroom stop. When he arrived in the kitchen he found his dad sitting at the table eating a sandwich. "Good afternoon, Son."

Dustin waved to his father while he put some bread in the toaster and got the jar of pickles out of the fridge.

"How are you feeling?" Alvin asked with genuine interest.

Dustin smeared some peanut butter on his toast before laying some pickle slices on it. "Like I have a little person growing inside of me."

Alvin nodded, "We should start interviewing families soon."

Dustin took a seat across from Alvin and took a bite out of his craving induced lunch. After swallowing a bite Dustin responded to his father, "Do you think we'll find a good family for this little one?" Dustin pointed at his stomach before taking another bite from his sandwich.

"I think you will pick a good family." Alvin's voice was filled with confidence.

Dustin nervously smiled at his father. Over the past few months Dustin had begun to come to terms with what happened to Aaron and he but now he had a whole new issue weighing him down. He was convinced that he would mess up the adoption some how, of chose the wrong family.

"You think so?", Dustin's voice was laden with doubt.

Alvin nodded and shoved the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth. After he swallowed it he spoke to his son with a cocky smile on his lips, "I know you will, and do you know why?"

Dustin took another bite of his lunch and shook his head. "Because, you're a Seville and we never make mistakes!" His father's comment caused Dustin to laugh and almost choke on the food in his mouth.

Alvin jumped up from his seat and ran to Dustin and began to pat him on the back, "Are you alright?"

Dustin let out one last cough before responding, "Yes."

Alvin chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that."

Dustin shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Alvin knelt down so he was eye level with his child, "Don't worry so much about this. You will do what's best for this child." Alvin put his hand on Dustin's belly over his unborn grandchild while he spoke, "Trust me."

Dustin was about to say something when both he and Alvin's eyes went wide with surprise. They both looked at Dustin's stomach and then at each other. There was a smile pulling at Dustin's lips, "It just kicked."

Alvin smiled, "See, he or she agrees with me!"

Dustin hugged his father, "Thank you Dad. I needed this pep talk."

Alvin held his child and smiled, "That's what I'm here for. Well that and paying for your college."

Dustin and Alvin shared a laugh while the baby kicked again.

* * *

**Daddy'sGirl123: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Daddy'sGirl123: Hope you like it. I did!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

The couch of the Seville house had become Dustin's favorite place in the house as he entered his sixth month of pregnancy. He sat with a pillow supporting his neck while flipping through the channels, hoping to find something to watch.

Over the past few weeks Dustin had interviewed quite a few families but still could not pick one that he felt was right. _Why is this so hard?_, Dustin asked himself.

He looked at the clock on the cable box and let out an annoyed groan. It read 12:30 which meant he had to start getting ready for his bi weekly visit to the doctor's office. Dustin was sure that was what he hated most about being pregnant. It was all the poking and prodding, all the tests. That and having to pee every twenty minutes.

Dustin stood up from the couch and made his way to the bathroom to get ready to go. He changed into a oversized purple tee-shirt and a pair of jeans he borrowed from his aunt Eleanor.

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Alvin's voice could be heard on the other side, "Are you ready to go kiddo?"

"Ya, I'll be right out." Dustin adjusted his shirt and opened the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dustin sat in the back seat of his parents car on the way home from his doctors appointment. The baby was doing just fine. Dustin looked at his stomach. "So you're a girl huh? Tough break." Dustin had made a habit of talking to the unborn child.

"Dustin," Alvin called from the front seat while he drove.

Dustin came out of the slight daze he always fell into when riding in the car. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling up to meeting with a family today?"

Dustin thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "Well we're already out and I'm dressed, so why not?"

Alvin nodded. "This one is special. Your grandpa Dave called me and told me about how his cousin and his wife have been trying to have a kid for a while but they haven't had any luck."

A smile spread across Dustin's face, for some reason he liked the idea of the baby staying in the family.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dustin stood behind his mom and dad on the steps of a small suburban home. Alvin knocked on the door and they waited for an answer.

A man with black hair that looked a little like Dave, both in facial structure and height, answered. He was dressed in a blue sweater with brown dress pants on. "Hello, please come in" He stood to the side and motioned for them to enter.

Alvin smiled at him, "Thank you."

The three of them entered and followed him to the living room. "Please take a seat." He gestured at the couch and the three of them sat down. Dustin sat in between his mom and dad.

The man extended his hand to Dustin. "Hello, Dustin was it? My name is Jake, I'm your cousin."

Dustin took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Jake."

"My wife, Rebecca, will be with us shortly." Jake took a seat on the chair that sat on the opposite side of the small glass coffee table.

Dustin already had a good feeling about them. Jake was very friendly and Dustin could tell he had a good heart.

Alvin and Jake began to talk about the weather and made other small talk while they waited for Rebecca. It wasn't long until she walked into the living room. She was just over five feet and nine inches tall. She had long scarlet hair that hung lose just above her waist. Her build was skinny but not overly so. She was dressed in a knee length purple skirt with a black long sleeve blouse on.

She shook Alvin and Brittany's hands before stopping in front of Dustin. "It's wonderful to meet you Dustin." She put her hand out and shook Dustin's while giving him a warm smile. Once she released Dustin's hand she took a seat next to Jake.

It didn't take long for Dustin to decide that this was the family for his child. They both had a kind air about them that told Dustin that they were perfect for the role of parents. Dustin stood up and smiled at them. "Jake, Rebecca, I've decided, you two are perfect for this and I wouldn't want this child to be with anyone else. It just feels like you were meant to take her."

Tears of joy filled Rebecca's eyes and she sprang from her chair and hugged Dustin tightly, "Thank you so much. This means so much to us!"

Dustin got caught up in the emotion of the moment and hugged her back. After a moment they separated and Dustin looked at them both. "I have one request though. I'd like to name her."

Jake and Rebecca looked at each other and then to Dustin. They nodded in unison and Rebecca spoke, "Of course." Rebecca still had tears rolling down her face as she smiled at her young cousin in-law.

****One month later****

Dustin was sitting on his bed in the afternoon while drawing small doodles in a purple notebook. His door was open and Aaron walked in. "Hey chubby, whats up?" Aaron teased.

Dustin didn't know why but Aaron's teasing just made something snap inside of him. "I didn't ask for this, alright?"

Aaron looked shocked. "Sorry, I was just teasing you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well maybe think before you talk next time!" Dustin was still angry. "You don't know what it's like."

Aaron's face twisted into a scowl. "I don't know what it's like? I was there too remember? Everyone seems to forget that, just because you're the one who has a physical reminder! Nobody has asked me how I'm dealing with it!" Aaron had a few tears in his eyes.

Dustin immediately felt guilty for his words. "Aaron. I'm sorry. I didn't think before I spoke..."

"Well maybe you should have." Aaron was calming down but he was still angry.

Dustin put away his notebook and patted his bed. "Sit down and lets talk. We haven't in months."

The eldest of the boys took a seat next to his sibling.

"How have you been, Aaron?", Dustin asked his older brother with concern.

"I've been dealing. Doctor Cane is a big help, but I still have nightmares about it sometimes...", Aaron hung his head and frowned.

The younger boy put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I do to."

"Why did they do it? What did we do to them?" Aaron put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Dustin's heart broke from watching his brother cry. He tried to think of how he could comfort him and he got an idea. He pulled one of Aaron's hands away from his face and put it on his large belly. Aaron looked at him with a question in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait", Dustin held his brother's hand and waited.

As if on command the small girl inside of Dustin kicked and Aaron's eyes went wide. He had never felt it before and it made something inside of him click. "That's why, Aaron. So that she could be born. She is the miracle from this tragedy."

Aaron nodded and pulled his brother into a embrace. "I think I understand now. Thank you Dustin."

Dustin held his brother close and they both began to cry.

****Two months later****

Aaron and Dustin were both sitting in the living room watching T.V. After the moment they shared a few months ago they had spent most of their time together.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Dustin stood and began to walk to the bathroom.

He didn't take more then two steps when Aaron heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor of the living room. "Eww, you couldn't make it to the bathroom?"

Dustin looked at Aaron with wide eyes while he held a hand over his belly. "Go get Mom and Dad. My water just broke!"

* * *

**Cliff hangers are fun!~ T.C**.


	14. Chapter 12

**Daddy'sGirl123: Here you go, people! xD**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Aaron sat in the waiting room of the hospital with his family while he nervously flicked his thumbs together. Dustin had gone into labor hours ago. Aaron looked around and saw that everyone had gathered for this event. His aunts and uncles. His cousins and even his grandpa Dave was here. His mom was in the room with Dustin for the birth, his dad wanted to go as well but the doctors would only let one family member in during the birth.

The only people in the room who looked more nervous that Aaron were Jake and Rebecca. They sat next to each other and held hands while they waited.

"Is Dustin going to be alright?" Aaron was brought out of his daze by his younger brother's voice.

He turned to Brandon and was about to answer but his sister beat him to it. "Of course he is. He's our brother and a Seville isn't he?" Brandon nodded.

"You're right. Dustin will be alright, I know it." Brandon looked relieved but Aaron wasn't ready to relax just yet.

He looked to his dad who was sitting in the row of seats opposite of the kids "Dad, is it suppose to take this long? He's been in there for five hours."

Alvin nodded to his son. "Don't worry Aaron, bringing a baby into this world can take a while. It's not uncommon for labor to last upwards of twelve hours."

Aaron still wasn't sure. He had a pit in his stomach that got worse every time he thought about Dustin. He hated the fact that all he could do was wait, he felt like he should be doing something. He stood up. "Dad, is there anything I can do?"

Alvin shrugged, "Well, you could see if anyone is hungry and make a run to the vending machine."

It wasn't much but it beat just sitting there. "Can I have some money?"

Alvin reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He fished out enough money to get something for everyone and handed it to Aaron.

Aaron quickly made his way around the room and got everyone's orders.

"I'll come with you." Theodore stood up and caught up to Aaron. " That way you have some help to carry all this."

"Thank you uncle Theo." Aaron smiled at his chubby uncle, who returned the gesture.

After a short walk they reached the vending machine and Aaron began to put money in and pulled the food and drinks out. As he did he struck up a conversation with Theodore "Uncle Theo, am I over reacting about this whole thing? Everyone else seems so calm..."

Theodore put his hand on Aaron's shoulder "Not at all. It's alright to be worried about the people you care about. If that was your aunt Eleanor back there I'd probably be having a panic attack by now. The two of you share a close bond so it's to be expected that you would be concerned."

"Is he going to be okay?" Aaron looked into Theodore's eyes.

Theodore smiled warmly at his nephew "Birth is a everyday thing here. The doctors here are experts and as long as there are no complications everything will be alright. All we can do is wait."

"Thanks uncle Theo. I think I can relax now." Aaron did feel a little better but he was still worried.

Aaron and Theodore gathered all the snacks and drinks and headed back to the waiting room. After a short walk they began to hand out the food and drinks and Aaron took his seat next to his siblings again. "Any word yet?"

His dad shook his head. "Nothing yet."

A few more hours passed and it was now getting close to 9 P.M. Brandon was asleep with his head on Aaron's shoulder while Sophia had began a conversation with Rebecca about cloths. Alvin had his phone out and was texting someone.

Aaron was sure that if nothing happened soon he was going to die of boredom. "Nothing yet Dad?"

Alvin was seriously considering saying something about turning the hospital around if Aaron asked one more time. "Aaron, you've been here with me. If I knew something, you would too."

"I'm going insane!" Aaron let out an annoyed sigh.

Simon walked over to the young boy "How about we go for a walk?"

Aaron looked at his bespectacled uncle. "That sounds better then just sitting here." Aaron carefully shifted his brother off of his shoulder and got up, pausing for a moment to stretch his legs.

Simon put his hand on Aaron's back while the walked. He looked back at Alvin who mouthed "Thank you." It wasn't long before they were outside. Aaron enjoyed the fresh night air.

"Aaron, how are you doing?" Simon asked as they took in the sights of the hospital.

"Better now that I'm not in there being bored."

"I mean besides that, in general." Simon had a concerned tone to his voice.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

"I'm glad to hear that." Simon smiled at his nephew.

Aaron and Simon made some small talk about the hospital and how old it was before taking a seat on a bench and spending some time people watching. They made up their own stories for the people coming and going around the hospital.

"He's here to see his mother who sprained her ankle in a triathlon." Simon pointed at a skinny man walking into the hospital.

Aaron laughed, "What about her?" Aaron pointed at a young girl leaving the hospital.

"That ones easy, she was just here to have her eyes replaced with bionic ones."

Aaron laughed again.

Simon's phone rang out with a up beat tone and he opened it to read the text message he just got. He smiled. "Let's go meet your niece."

Aaron smiled and he and Simon stood up and made their way back into the hospital.

* **A few minutes earlier ***

Dustin's face was covered in sweat while his mom gently rubbed his shoulder.

"You did great!" Brittany encouraged.

"Is the baby alright?" Dustin was breathing heavily while he was still being cleaned up by the nurses.

Brittany looked across the small hospital room wear the nurses were tending to the newborn. The baby was screaming at the top of her lungs, no doubt because it was so cold outside of the womb. "She's fine, Sweetie. How do you feel?"

"Like I just pushed out a bowling ball" Even though he was more tired then he had ever been, Dustin still kept his wit.

Brittany smiled at her son. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

A nurse walked over to the bed pushing a wheelchair. She smiled at Dustin. "I'm going to take you to your room now and we will bring the baby shortly once she is cleaned up."

Dustin nodded and with Brittany and the nurse's help he got into the chair. The nurse began to push him out of the delivery room with Brittany following closely behind.

As soon as they got outside Brittany put her hand on Dustin's shoulder. "I'll catch up to you in a few. I'm going to go tell your father and the rest of the family that she's here."

Dustin nodded as his mother walked off.

It wasn't long until Dustin was sitting alone in a hospital bed wondering about the baby. His train of thought was broken by his mom and dad coming to the room. "Hey kiddo!"

Alvin took a seat next to Dustin and held his hand. "You look good."

"Thank you." Dustin smiled at his father.

The door opened again and a nurse walked in carrying something wrapped in a pink blanket. She walked over to Dustin and handed the young boy the baby. "Here is your daughter." The nurse gave the family a warm smile before leaving the room.

Dustin looked down at the baby who looked back at him with a pair of dark blue eyes. Her face was shaped like Brittany's was at her age and she even had the same hair color as her grandma.

"She's beautiful." Dustin cooed while he looked at his offspring.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Dustin called.

Jack and Rebecca came into the room. They walked over to the bed and they both gave Dustin a warm smile. "How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked while she looked at the baby in her cousin's arms.

"Fine. Would you like to hold her?" Dustin smiled when he saw Rebecca's face light up at the thought of holding the child.

She nodded, "May I?" She sat down on the bed next to Dustin and held her arms out gently.

Dustin carefully handed her the baby. Jack placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and looked down at his adoptive child with pride and joy.

"What's her name?" Rebecca asked while she softly rocked the child in her arms.

"Kristlen Autumn Seville," Dustin's voice held a tone that reflected the deep thought he had put into the name.

"Hello, Kristlen." Rebecca said softly to the infant in her arms.

Kristlen cooed in response, almost as if she understood.

There was another knock on the door and Aaron let himself in without waiting for an answer. He quietly walked over to the family and smiled at his niece. "May I hold her?"

Rebecca nodded and gently handed Aaron the baby while being sure to show him how to properly support her neck. Aaron looked at the child and a calm washed over him. He held her in his right arm while he softly poked her nose with his left hand. She quickly pulled his finger into her mouth and clamped down on it with her gums. Aaron laughed, "She tried to bite me."

The room all shared a good laugh at Kristlen's attitude.

****3 Weeks later****

It didn't take long for Dustin to readjust to non pregnant life. He spent almost the entire first week rough housing with his brothers enjoying the fact that he could once again. He had also started to take a morning and afternoon run to try and get rid of the weight he had put on over the past nine months.

He had gone over to Jake and Rebecca's house a few times to see Kristlen and check up on her. She had adjusted to her new family with no problems.

Dustin felt like himself again for the first time in months. Now that he could put everything that happened behind him, Dustin truly felt hope for the future and the things to come.

* * *

**That's a wrap folks. I hope I did a good job and I hope you all enjoyed it. See you all next time!~T.C. **


End file.
